A Millennium Battle
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Zatch Bell Sailor Moon Crossover. A mamodo wants to use the Sailor Senshi as weapons in the battle for king. What does this have to wit the last battle? And will Zatch and Kiyo be of any help? Please R
1. A New Battle

A/N: It's time for April's installment of the EI Crossover Series... I know I really need to work on the others... this month is the second Sailor Moon one so means is comes to this section... in fact I think this maybe the first Zatch Bell/ Gash Bell fanfic in this section... I have seen 1 Sailor Moon Zatch Bell crossover in the ZatchBell sectionbut the author deleted it... well anyways here goes...

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell or Sailor Moon if I did Sailor Moon would still be in America and Zatch Bell would have an uncute release...man I can't think of anything funny.

Zatch: Why not.

Me: Because I'm so used to writing fics with 4kids anime in... oh well...

A Millennium Battle

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: A New Battle

Two figures looked up at the moon, lights flashed on the surface… a terrible thing was happening on the surface… the smaller of the two figures was angry about the older of the two had an evil grin.

"Because of this war… I can't use my plan…" said the younger of the two figures who was a little girl with white hair and pale skin.

"Yeah but those bustards of the Silver Millennium are going to loose… that's enough to make me happy…" said the older of the two figures who was a young man.

"Yeah but now that mamodo Goren is probably going to win… that lousy cheat…" said the little girl.

"Takes one to know one…" said the young man.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" yelled the girl.

"Isn't using the princess and her guardians also cheating?" asked the young man.

"Well I guess… either way, I have a theory… a theory I hope is true… because if I lose I can have someone achieve my goal for me…" said the young girl.

The young man looked at the little girl and both walked away… the little girl praying that she won't meet up with the one called Goren and hopping that the Princess will be reborn 1,000 years in the future…

1,000 years later…

Rei was doing a fire reading when many pictures came to her, a pale little girl with sliver and a teenaged girl holding a white book. Those two hurting people with strange powers. Another picture appeared, a boy… who was wearing what looked like a blue dress and a teenaged boy holding the same book but red. They were look determined about something, however there was a some sort of way these two looked, even though they were determined… they looked like they were good people… unlike the other two… who gave off an aura of evil. The visions died and Rei knew what was going on. She would have to tell the other about this.

Later in town Kiyo was sighing, Suzy dragged him out for a day of fun… not only that but she referred to it as a "date" which was the main reason he brought Zatch along… so it wouldn't be a date… the three of them were walking down a street, there was shrine there.

"Oh I heard about this shrine, this shrine sells charms that actually work and also the priestess here can tell the future…" said Suzy.

"Wow really!" said Zatch.

"That's what I heard…" said Suzy.

The two ran up the stairs while Kiyo just sighed at the two.

Meanwhile, there was meeting for the Sailor Senshi in front of the shrine. Rei told the others about the vision she had.

"So was the guy in your vision cute?" asked Minako.

"Well kind of… I mean we need to be serious about this…" said Rei.

"What did these books look like?" asked Artemis.

"Why?" asked Rei.

"Well…" said Artemis.

Then both Luna and Artemis hard two people coming up from the stairs.

"I told you it was a bad idea to hold the meetings right here…" said Rei.

"But it's such a nice day…" said Usagi… whose idea it was to hold it outside.

The two people who came from the stairs were of course Zatch and Suzy. Both walked up to the girl. Rei was shocked when she saw Zatch.

"That boy…" she thought.

"Excuse me…" said Suzy, who then recognized one of the girls, "Ami is that you?"

"Suzy, it's been a while…" said Ami surprised but happy.

"Ami who know her?" asked Mokoto.

"Believe it or not, this is my cousin Suzy." said Ami, "These are my friends Usagi…"

"Hi…" said Usagi.

"Rei…" said Ami.

"Oh um… hi." said Rei.

"Mokoto." said Ami.

"You can call me Mako-Chan." said Makoto.

"And Minako." said Ami.

"Hi!" said Minako.

"This is Zatch, he's um… what are you to Kiyo?" asked Suzy.

"His best friend!" said Zatch hiding the fact that he's a mamodo from Suzy.

"Who's Kiyo?" asked Minako.

Kiyo managed to get to the top of the stairs when he saw Suzy waving over to him.

"This is Kiyo!" said Suzy happily.

Rei was surprised again, "The same guy from my vision…" she thought.

"Who they?" asked Kiyo.

"This is my cousin Ami and her friends… I'm going to give them a gift…" said Suzy.

"Oh… hi… um your name wouldn't be Ami Mizuno would it?" asked Kiyo.

"Oh yes…" said Ami.

"Oh we took a test recently… and you beat me… wait a second… YOU'RE SUZY'S COUSIN?" said Kiyo.

Meanwhile someone was watching them, it was two figures, one was small and the other looked to be teenaged girl. "Looks like I've finally found them…" said the smaller of the two, which was a little girl.

"Are you sure?" asked the teenaged girl.

"Yes those two cats…" said the little girl, "Mother I'm finally doing the thing you wished in last battle…" she thought.

"Wait isn't that a mamodo? He might ruin our plans…" said the teenaged girl.

"Don't worry… its just Zatch, he's a weakling he'll go down easily, though I'm surprised he made it that far…" said the little girl.

Back with Kiyo and the girls...

"What so surprising about those two being cousins?" asked Minako.

"Well it's just that I would have never expected that…" said Kiyo motioning to Suzy drawing faces on some oranges.

The girl sweatdroped, "I see what you mean…" said Rei.

"I'm surprised she still does that…" said Ami with a sweat drop.

Zatch noticed Luna and Artemis. "Oh hi there! Aren't you cute cats." said Zatch.

"That's Luna and Artemis, Luna belongs to Usagi and Artemis belongs to Minako." said Mokoto.

"Wow…" said Zatch.

"So Kiyo are you seeing anyone?" asked Minako, she thought he was pretty cute.

Kiyo sweatdroped, "Um… well…" said Kiyo.

"Kagecloruk!" yelled a voice.

"A spell!" said Kiyo.

Several little girls appeared they were pale, all of them were identical with sliver hair wearing a plain black dress, she had a very cold look in their eyes.

"It's a mamodo! I mean mamodos…" said Zatch.

"You know since this little girl's in the way…" smiled one of the girls.

A teenage girl with long black hair and a cold look in her black eyes jumped down seemingly from the trees in her hands was a white book.

"Powderuk…" read the teenage girl.

A purple powder came from the little girls hand and went over to Suzy… she breathed it in and fainted. Zatch managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"So your after our book right?" sauid Kiyo taking out the red book.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, silly book keeper… just because you're in the battle for king doesn't mean I'd go after you… Zatch is such a weakling since I'm here I mind as well burn your book…" said one of the little girls, "But I'm after those girls… they're the ones I want…"

"Why do you want them?" asked Zatch.

"None of your business!" said another of the little girls.

"Popolina!" read the teenage girl.

A beam shot from the little girls' right hands.

"Rashield!" read Kiyo.

As Zatch's eyes became white a large shield appeared from the ground. All the beams hit the shield all but one didn't bounce back. When it did it hit one of the little girls and she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So their like Shadow Clones…" said Zatch regaining consciousness from using the spell.

"Yeah… Wait… Shadow Clones? Where did you get that from?" asked Kiyo.

"TV." replied Zatch.

"I should have known…" said Kiyo, "Hey one of should get Suzy out of here… I'll explain what's going on later…"

"Way ahead of you…" said Makoto who was giving the unconscious Suzy a piggyback ride.

The girl's ran to hide with the cats in tow. Kiyo turned to the mamodo and her bookkeeper.

"Who are you?" asked Kiyo.

"The names Serenity… named after a certain princess… you'll never understand…" said one of the mamodo girls.

"I'm her book keeper, Yumi…" said the teenaged girl.

"And what do you want here?" asked Kiyo.

"Those girls… their no ordinary, you'll find out soon after all their stick their heads in this battle after all…" said one of the Serenitys.

With the girls they hid in Rei's room. Makoto laid Suzy down on Rei's bed.

"So what are those things?" asked Minako.

"Mamodos…" responded Artemis.

"Mamodos, what are those?" asked Usagi.

"There's another world known as the mamodo world… every 1,000 years 100 mamodo children come to earth to fight for the crown of their world…" said Luna.

"The fight works by using the spell books, each mamodo must find a human partner called book keepers in order to use the spell book. Using the human's emotion they launch the spells…" said Artemis.

"However when the spell book is burned the mamodo is sent back to the mamodo world… and that mamodo is eliminated from the battle for king." said Luna.

"So that kid Zatch and that little girl are mamodos? And Kiyo and the other girl are their book keepers?" asked Minako.

"Right…" said Artemis.

"And I also bet they're the ones from Rei's vision, right?" said Luna.

"They are…" said Rei.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Ami.

"I think we should help… that girl did say she was after us after all…" said Usagi.

"I agree…" said Rei.

"Luna, Artemis can you two keep an eye on Suzy?" asked Ami.

Both cat nodded.

"All right, Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Make-up!"

And so they all transformed, they headed outside. As Kiyo was blasting some of the Serenitys with Zaker always disappearing in a puff of smoke. Kiyo showed signs of execution.

"You can't keep this up for much longer… I'm surprised how the little weakling has gotten this far…" smirked one of the Serenitys.

"She's right… I don't know how much longer I can keep it up…" thought Kiyo.

Suddenly, a golden disk shot from behind Kiyo and hit quite a few of the Serenitys. The remaining Serenitys smirked as well as Yumi. The disk flew towards the person who threw it… Sailor Moon! It transformed back to her Tiara as she placed it on her head.

"S…s…Sailor Moon…" said Kiyo.

Zatch remember something "Now I remember, Suzy told me that the Sailor Senshi are often seen at this particular shrine a lot…" said Zatch.

"What!" yelled Kiyo.

Serenity clapped her hands and her Shadow Clones as Zatch put it disappeared in puffs of smoke. "You know I'll get what I want and having a mamodo body guard would make things more interesting… I'll be back… oh by the way, I know who you all are… Ami Mizuno… Rei Hino… Makoto Kino… Minako Aino… Usagi Tsukino… don't try to cover it up for the weakling… even if you try to cover it up I'll make sure they'll always be nearby when I appear otherwise it won't be any fun…" said Serenity, "Let's go Yumi…"

"Right…" said Yumi.

"Wait!" said Kiyo.

"Mokubomuruk!" read Yumi.

A smoke bomb appeared and when the smoke cleared Serenity and Yumi were gone. The Sailor Senshi were still there.

"So Ami... and her friends… sorry I didn't catch your names… but are you really the Sailor Senshi?" asked Kiyo.

An awkward silence covered the shrine… no one saying anything…

Next Time: Friendships are forged... and alliances are made... among other things... and why does Minako want to meet other Book Keepers and what's with the horse? All this next time...


	2. Alliance

A/N: I finally updated... sorry for the extremely long wait... here's the next chapter...

Chapter 2: Alliance

Kiyo sat in the classroom sighing. He still couldn't believe the day before, it was even more unbelievable than when he met Zatch… mainly because he found out Suzy… a girl who thought she was in Hong Kong when she was in England, is related to girl who is smarter than he is by over a hundred IQ points. Kane, Iwashima and Yamanaka showed up.

"I heard you went on a date with Suzy yesterday…" said Yamanaka.

"It was nothing really in fact Zatch came along…" said Kiyo.

"Oh really…" said Yamanaka.

"Don't lie! Give me all the details!" yelled Iwashima.

"We just went shopping and visited the Hikawa Shrine." said Kiyo.

"That's the one that Sailor Senshi often appear at!" said Iwashima.

"How do you know that?" asked Kane.

"Because I've read about it and been there many times… after all the Sailor Senshi are aliens…" said Iwashima.

"I wouldn't be so sure…" thought Kiyo, "I also met Suzy's cousin Ami…"

"Really." said Yamanaka.

"Wait is do Suzy and Ami share the same last name because I remember a girl named Ami Mizuno did beat you in an exam recently." said Yamanaka.

"Yeah, her cousin is Ami Mizuno… the very same who beat me in that exam." said Kiyo.

"Oh…" said Yamanaka.

Then something clicked in their heads, "AMI MIZUNO IS SUZY'S COUSIN?" all three yelled.

"Yeah unbelievable isn't it?" said Kiyo.

"IS this a sign of the apocalypse?" said Yamanaka.

"Ami must be an alien…" said Iwashima.

Suzy showed up, "Ami called me yesterday and told me to ask you to come to their study group… with you being so smart and all." said Suzy.

"Oh really thanks…" said Kiyo.

"Hey Suzy…" said Kane.

"What?" asked Suzy.

"Is it true? Your cousin is the Ami Mizuno…" said Yamanaka.

"Yeah it is?" responded Suzy.

"How? I mean how come we haven't heard about this." asked Iwashima.

"The truth is I haven't seen her years… after my uncle divorced her mom we kind of had a falling out… even though we are about the same age. Yesterday was the first time we've seen each other in years…" said Suzy.

"Oh…" said Yamanaka.

"That explains much…" said Kane.

During class Kiyo didn't pay attention much… she still couldn't believe what happened the day before…

(Flashback)

Kiyo stared at Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako and the cats, in Rei's room while Suzy was still unconscious. Zatch sat next to him, he looks so excited he was about to explode.

"So you guys really are the Sailor Senshi…" said Kiyo.

They sweatdroped, "Yeah its true…" said Minako.

There was a silence… "So what should we do…" said Kiyo.

"You should help out, that little girl seems powerful… who knows the extent of her powers…" said Artemis.

They were about to bring up the part about meetings when Suzy woke up.

"What a strange dream…" said Suzy, "Why did I fall asleep again?"

"No reason…" said Kiyo.

"Really?" asked Suzy.

"Um… yeah…" said Makoto.

(End of Flashback)

After school Kiyo ran home to changed… Zatch stayed home that day because he had to look for something.

"I found what I was looking for…" said Zatch holding up a notebook.

"Okay let's go get Ponygon… we should check if Ami or one of the others is his bookkeeper…" said Kiyo.

"That's not a bad idea…" said Zatch.

After getting the horse like mamodo they headed to the shrine, when they got there Rei and Makoto were talking while Ami was reading a large math book. Rei and Makoto noticed they were there.

"Hey!" said Makoto.

"Hi!" said Zatch.

"Looks like we're not the last ones here…" said Kiyo.

"Yeah… Minako is sometimes late and Usagi… well…" said Rei.

"Who's this?" asked Makoto.

"Meru Mei!" said Ponygon (Translation: Schneider!).

"This is Ponygon… he doesn't have a Bookkeeper yet…" said Zatch.

Ponygon became depressed and began to cry…

"What's wrong with him?" asked Makoto.

"He gets like that sometimes for some reason… I don't know why…" said Zatch.

"I was hopping that one of you be his book keeper…" said Kiyo.

"I'll try first…" said Ami looking up from her book.

Ponygon handed her the light orange Spell Book.

"So I'm trying to find words I can understand?" asked Ami.

"That's right…" said Kiyo.

"Oh yeah…" said Zatch taking out his notebook, "It's my autograph book… can you sign your names… as the Sailor Senshi…"

"I didn't know you had one…" said Kiyo.

"Tia suggested I start one, I already have two in there…" said Zatch.

Kiyo knew who they were.

Mokoto gladly signed his autograph book.

"I'm here!" said Minako fallowed closely by Artemis.

"What took you so long?" asked Rei knowing the answer "There was this cute guy and…" fallowed by this long babble.

"Well this was this cute guy… hey Mako-Chan what are you doing?" asked Minako noticed she was signing Zatch's autograph book.

"She's signing my autograph book…" said Zatch.

"Can I see when she's done? I want to see who else you have in there…" asked Minako.

"Sure" said Zatch.

"Here you go." said Makoto.

Zatch handed Minako the autographs book, she noticed that only tree pages were filled… she freaked out at the first two names "You met Megumi Ooumi and Parco Fulgore?" she yelled at Zatch and Kiyo.

Zatch and Kiyo nodded while Rei, Makoto and Artemis sighed.

"I fell like something worse is about to happen…" muttered Artemis.

"We're friends with them…" said Zatch.

"Really how?" Minako asked really pretty much got into Zatch's face while she had stars in her eyes.

"They are partner to some of my friends…" said Zatch with a sweat drop.

"Idol freak?" asked Kiyo.

"You got that right…" said Makoto.

"If there was only a way to meet them…" thought Minako.

"All done… sorry I couldn't read anything…" said Ami handing back the book to Ponygon.

"Meru meri…" said Ponygon (Translation: It's okay…)

"What's that?" asked Minako.

"It's Ponygon!" said Zatch.

"It's a mamodo who hasn't found his bookkeeper yet…" said Kiyo.

"Score!" thought Minako.

"Can I see…" said Minako.

Ponygon got a weird chill, "Meru…" he said (Translation: Okay…)

Minako began to look though the book… she could find anything she could read unfortunately.

"There goes my chance…" said Minako.

"I guess I could arrange a meeting between you and Megumi…" said Kiyo sheepishly.

"Really?" said Minako, "What about Parco Fulgore?"

"Um… there's a reason why his song is "Chi chi wo Moge"…" said Kiyo.

Minako sweatdroped and blushed embarrassedly, Makoto was next to check out the spell book and since she couldn't read it, she passed to Rei who couldn't read it either…

After about 10 minutes Usagi finally arrived with Luna.

"So what was it this time?" asked Rei.

"Well…" said Usagi trying to think up an excuse, "Well you see a black…" she looked at Luna then decided to not use that excuse.

"You were going to say "A black cat crossed your path and you were going to take the long way", weren't you?" asked Luna.

Usagi sighed, "Yeah… hey what's with the miniature horse?" asked Usagi noticing Ponygon.

"This is Ponygon" said Zatch.

"A mamodo with no Bookkeeper, so we were hoping that one of you might be his…" said Kiyo.

"But none of us were able to read his book…" said Minako in a disappointed voice.

"Oh… so should I try?" asked Usagi.

Ponygon nodded so that she would… much like the other she could read it. Ponygon began to cry in the corner, "It's okay… you'll be able to find your bookkeeper one day…" said Zatch trying to comfort it.

They got to business… "So is today a meeting for the study group or a meeting?" asked Usagi.

"A meeting…" said Luna with a sigh.

"Oh the study group… that reminds me…" said Minako.

She and Usagi's eyes were big… "Please Kiyo… become our tutor…" both said.

Kiyo sweatdroped, "Ami already helps us but it would always help if we had two tutors…" said Usagi.

"I'll answer it later… first I think we should talk about what's going on…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

Luna cleared her throat, "Kiyo's right… we should…"

"So you have any idea why this mamodo wants us?" asked Minako.

Kiyo shook his head, "I have no clue… but I think she may want to control you…" he said.

"Control us?" asked Usagi.

"Yes… some mamodos can control human…" said Zatch remembering his recent run-in with the mamodo known as "Milordo Z".

"But why us?" asked Minako.

"Maybe you're the Sailor Senshi…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"Oh yeah…" said Usagi.

"Kiyo do you know any more book keepers in the area? That might help us?" asked Luna.

"One, but she's busy a lot…" said Kiyo.

"But we can certainly talk to Tia about she might be able to help some times…" said Zatch.

"I think so too…" said Kiyo, "But what we need is to figure out Serenity's plan…" he thought.

Meanwhile with Serenity and Yumi.

"So what' the plan?" asked Yumi.

"We fool them with many attacks then move in when the time's right…" said Serenity.

"I like that plan…" said Yumi.

"Soon mother, I will fulfill your dream…" thought Serenity.

Next Time: After telling Tia and Megumi about what's going on, Tia is able to make it for a meeting... unfortunately Minako won't stop brothering her about Megumi. Meanwhile Ponygon discovers that Luna and Artemis can understand him... will he be able to tell people his real name though them? Depends if anyone's paying attention.


	3. Idols!

A/N: Well it's the final story that was in the Sailor Moon X-Overs section. I not longer have any stories in that section. It's also the last of the 12 EI crossover (10 that are still ongoing) that needed to be updated. So many things with this update. Not only that but there's only 1 left! Just one more story! Yay!

Please enjoy!

Chapter 3: Idols!

Tia walked with Kiyo, Zatch and Ponygon to the Hikawa shrine.

"Thanks for helping us Tia." said Kiyo.

"No problem./" said Tia, "It's the least I could do. It's too bad Megumi couldn't come today."

"I know, that's too bad." said Zatch.

"So are they really the Sailor Senshi?" asked Tia.

"Yeah." sighed Kiyo.

"And is it true that this girl Ami Mizuno beat you in a test and is Suzy's cousin?" asked Tia.

"Yes…" sighed Kiyo.

Tia began to process the information, "How…" she asked.

"I'm guessing it has to do with their mothers." explained Kiyo who had heard that Ami's mother was a doctor.

They arrived at the shrine to find a pink hair girl that looked a lot like Usagi right down to the buns and pig tails.

"So you must be Zatch and Kiyo." said the girl.

"That's right." said Zatch.

"Who are you?" asked Kiyo.

"I'm Chibi-Usa, Usagi's cousin." said Chibi-Usa.

"Oh, okay." said Kiyo.

Chibi-Usa joined them in Rei's room where he saw that everyone was already there.

"Chibi-Usa! I told you to stay home." said Usagi staring at Chibi-Usa.

"I'm a Sailor Senshi too." pouted Chibi-Usa.

"You are?" asked Zatch.

"That's right. I'm a Sailor Senshi too." said Chibi-Usa, "I'm Sailor Chibi-Moon."

"Your not Usagi's cousin are you?" asked Kiyo.

"I'm not… but I'm related, and I'll just leave it at that." said Chibi-Usa.

"Say!" said Minako, "You're Tia, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am." said Tia with a sweat drop.

"Is it true your bookkeeper is Megumi?" asked Minako.

"Yes, it is." said Tia with an even bigger sweat drop.

"Can you tell me more about her?" asked Minako.

"Um…" said Tia who's sweat drop had become gigantic.

"Minako… now's not the time." said Artemis with a big sweat drop himself.

"Your right." sighed Minako.

"She hasn't shown up since we last saw you, right?" asked Kiyo.

"No, still hasn't." said Usagi.

"I'm sure it will be fine!" said Zatch.

"Zatch is right." said Chibi-Usa with a nod.

"Well since we don't have much to talk about…" said Minako.

Minako began to get more information from Tia. Who continued to sweat drop.

"Say… Um Kiyo…" said Usagi, "Since your helping us… can you help us with other things as well."

"I don't like where this is going." thought Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"Can you please help us study?" asked Usagi.

"Okay… sure." said Kiyo with a shrug, not sure if it was bad or not.

Luna and Artemis exchanged looks and shrugged, it was going to be a slow day. That's when they noticed Ponygon. They remember something from the other day. He had introduced himself as Schneider but Zatch said his name was Ponygon. The two cats approached rhea horse like Mamodo.

"Hello there." said Luna.

"Meru!" said Ponygon (Translation: Hi!)

"So yesterday we heard we heard you say your name was Schneider." said Luna.

"Meru?" asked Ponygon (Translation: You did?)

Both cats nodded which made Ponygon cry in joy.

"You want us tell them?" asked Luna.

Ponygon nodded happily.

"Excuse me." said Luna trying to get everyone's attention.

However none of them were paying attention to what was going on. Zatch and Chibi-Usa were having a nice conversation, Minako was still trying to get info about Megumi from Tia and everyone else was helping Usagi with her homework, which wasn't going very well.

"Okay… you supposed to carry the tenths." explained Kiyo.

"Uh-huh." said Usagi nodding.

"Um… Usagi… are you just saying "Uh-huh"?" asked Rei.

"Uh-huh." said Usagi.

"So you're not paying attention?" asked Makoto.

This of course make everyone sweat drop.

Ponygon on the other hand was in the corner in the fetal position.

"Meru!" cried Ponygon (Translation: No one will call me by my real name!)

"Poor… pony-thingy…" said Artemis not quite sure what Ponygon was.

"Horse Mamodo." corrected Luna.

"Right… poor horse Mamodo." said Artemis knowing what to call him now.

Meanwhile both Serenity and Yumi were working out ideas.

"I wonder if we should factor in Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Chibi-Moon." said Serenity.

"I don't know." answered Yumi.

"I know who Tuxedo Mask is, it's Chibi-Moon that's an unknown factor." said Serenity, "Who is she? Where is she from?"

"Perhaps we should crack that code before we go after the," said Yumi.

"I agree." said Serenity with an evil smirk.

Back at the Hikawa Shrine… Kiyo laid his head down.

"I knew it was a bad idea to help her with her homework. I should have listened to said bad feeling." muttered Kiyo.

"Why won't you tell me anything!" cried Minako.

"Because Megumi is my best friend. I don't want to give away information like that." said Tia with a sweat drop.

"Oh…" whined Minako.

Minako laid her head on the table and tears began to stream from her eyes.

"Will she be all right?" asked Tia.

"She'll be fine." said Rei with a sweat drop.

That's when there was a shout, "Hey you guys!"

"That sounded like Serenity." said Usagi getting worried.

"Or someone who's into the electric company." said Luna.

Everyone left the room and saw that Serenity and Yumi were wafting for them right outside.

"So you are here." said Serenity with an evil smile.

"Transformed everyone!" called out Luna.

"Right!" said Usagi.

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Make-up!"

All of them transformed into their Senshi forms.

"All right! I don't know what you have planed for us! But I don't like it! In the name of the moon I will punish you!" taunted Sailor Moon.

"I'm not interested in that right now." said Serenity shaking her head, she looked at Sailor Chibi Moon, "The thing I'm interested in right now is who she is."

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Chibi Moon.

"I know all about the Silver Millennium, all about it. My mother taught me everything I needed to know. And one thing I do know is that you didn't' exist there! Tell me now!" yelled Serenity.

"Why should I?" asked Sailor Chibi Moon.

"You will pay other wise." said Serenity.

That's when Kiyo and Zatch stepped into the battle.

"Remember, we're here too so you have to focus on us too." said Kiyo.

"That's right." side Zatch.

"Oh a weakling… pathetic, you just hope you can survive against me." said Serenity, "Let's start this battle."

"Okay.;" said Yumi.

"Get read everyone." said Kiyo.

And so a battle began, one that would change Kiyo and Zatch's perspectives on life as they know it.

Next Time: A fight to determine who Chibi-Usa really is begins. Will Zatch and Kiyo along with Tia and Ponygon find the shocking truth? Will Serenity force them to tell? Find out next time!


End file.
